


Clan Pavus

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Cheeky Inquisitor, Loss of clan Lavellan, M/M, Some hurt/comfort, Vintage Wine, first time alcohol drinker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: While Tarrien was never as close to his clan as he leads people to believe, the loss of them hit deeper than first thought. But, he’s not alone. Dorian would make sure of that.





	Clan Pavus

**Author's Note:**

> Recently started up Dragon Age again, this time on PS4 and falling in love all over again, as my previous 10 plus playthroughs were PS3 and boy is that version broken. Anyway, hope you all enjoy :) below is a link to what Tarrien looks like if all has gone to plan xD
> 
> https://scontent-lhr3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/26198373_1638360099579539_5965216892883287336_o.jpg?oh=c7c2d054000c51200b8f202dfb488fcd&oe=5AED189E

_Ambassador Montilyet,_

 

_I regret that my help for your Dalish allies came too late to be of use. By the time my forces arrived in the area, the Dalish had been scattered or killed, and there seems little left of their clan._

_I understand your Inquisitor must be feeling the loss of his clan. Please accept these gifts and my promise of future help whenever it is necessary._

_Yours,_

  
_Duke Antoine of  Wycome_

* * *

 

 

Sitting on the bridge of Skyhold and letting his heels bump against the stonework repeatedly, Tarrien had to reluctantly confirm it.

 

No matter where he chose to read this missive or how much he willed it, the same words remained stubbornly inked into the parchment and subsequently, his mind.

 

While it was true that with his clan he often had the feeling of being an outsider when his ambition ran outside of earning his right as a hunter, they were still family, even if he was transferred to clan Lavellan as a small child, a survivor of his true clan, which was wiped out by a werewolf attack, the keeper, Zathrian, perishing as well. It was by some miracle that a representative of clan Lavellan came by as their forest was rich in ironbark, while their clan lived on the plains.

 

For all that the Dalish claimed that humans were unwelcoming, some were very much the same in that regard. He could understand when Solas told him of their refusal to listen to any wisdom or knowledge he had to impart, it was one of the reasons he jumped at the chance to spy at the conclave, to escape the isolated atmosphere.

 

But, despite that he wasn't the closest to the clan, there was the distinct feeling of loss, as he had lived with them for most of his life. But now, he didn't have the option to check up on them even if he wanted to.

 

As if he could scrunch up and throw away the ache in his heart, Tarrien did just that with the missive, though nothing did leave with that ball of parchment.

 

It was the one place in Skyhold that was relatively solitary, as even in his Quarters there were knocks on the door for one thing or another. Out here there were guards, but only by the gates and not on the bridge itself, except for the odd stragglers that usually didn't bother him, depending on who they were.

 

"Why?" His question remained unanswered, carried away by the breeze. It was all too much, really. It's not as if he could show his weaknesses to anyone. The Inquisitor is the embodiment of strength and influence, after all.

 

His knuckles turned white, with the force of clenched fists.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Tarrien jumped out of his skin, but luckily not to the point of toppling over the bridge. At this point, it would be laughable that he was bested by an inanimate object and not Corypheus.

 

He cocked his head in the direction of the object of his thoughts, at least these days. Dorian, undoubtedly the most charming addition to the inquisition and someone he could happily call a friend. However his feelings now went beyond that of a friend, however, he found himself too afraid of becoming closer as, without fail, they always left.

 

"No, I'm all left." He even managed a cheeky smile, still seated on the bridge.

 

Dorian refrained from rolling his eyes, though they were filled with nothing but fondness. "Send a joke with every arrow you fire, I am sure Corypheus will laugh himself to death and we can celebrate! Drinks all around."

 

He placed one hand on the bridge as if to lean but quickly retracted it as he shuddered. "I don't know how you southerners can stand it. Aren't you cold?"

 

He tried to check but honestly didn't know, so shrugged in response.

 

Dorian pinned him with a serious gaze. "Is it Clan Lavellan?" At Tarrien's look, Dorian elaborated. "Josephine informed us all, said it would be best if we knew as some members of The Inquisition are lacking tact."

 

"Yes," Tarrien spoke after a few seconds, directing a mischevious look towards him. "If you can use your amazing abilities as a Tevinter Mage to fly, you might just be able to catch the missive I threw away."

 

"I had no idea that on top of sealing rifts, the requirement to be our leader includes constant cheek." Despite his words, Dorian gave a gentle smile, though shuddered again.

 

"Cold, I take it?" Tarrien watched him in amusement.

 

"Freezing, in fact. May we continue this conversation somewhere else? Preferably with the finest vintage wine and an open fire. Josephine can take care of the former. If not, I fear I shall perish. What on earth would do you do then?"

 

Chuckling despite his depressed mood, he did just that, gesturing for Dorian to follow, as his quarters had a fire.

 

Once inside, he wasted no time in kicking off his boots and falling back onto the bed in bliss, looking at Dorian who after a moment, seated himself next to him, placing the wine and two glasses on the bedside table.

 

"It took a long time before I grew used to the idea of a bed, the first few nights I had to sleep on the floor because it felt too weird."

 

Pouring himself and Tarrien a glass, he looked at him with interest. "The exact opposite for me. Leaving my homeland with little to no possessions on my person and attempting to sleep in what we were provided with at haven proved a difficult task, only made simpler by the joys of drinking myself into unconsciousness."

 

Tarrien inspected the wine which, in truth, he'd never had. Or indeed any kind of alcohol but if there was ever an occasion, this would be it. He swirled around the drink in his glass with mild interest. "That doesn't seem healthy."

 

Suddenly he grinned, chuckling to himself. "So what did you do at home, shit in fields of gold and sleep on a mountain of clouds?"

 

Eyes twinkling over his glass, he tried a sip as Dorian laughed in genuine amusement.

 

"In comparison to this? Certainly. Thoughts on the wine?"

 

Nothing but positive apparently, as he'd already finished half the glass. It was easy to drink.

 

"I take it this is your first time? You've not even finished the first glass. There's a very tempting blush on your face."

 

As Dorian's fingers brushed across a cheek, they burned with more than just alcohol consumption and seeing this, he chuckled with delight.

 

"Ah, my dear Inquisitor there is a first time for everything. Let me be the first to say that it's an honour to be sharing the first impending hangover with you."

 

And saying that, Dorian poured more wine into his own glass as Tarrien denied with a movement of his hand. Apparently, he had absolutely no tolerance for alcohol as already he wanted to spill every single secret he had while Dorian looked as composed as ever.

 

"While I imagine sharing what's on your mind with, 'That Tevinter Magister' as some so fondly and incorrectly refer to me as can't be a pleasing thought, I am here."

 

A deep furrow formed between Tarrien's brow, as he placed his now empty glass on the table, with a little more force than necessary. "Bloody Mother Giselle and those like her. If I've told 'em once I've told 'em a million times-" a wild swing of his arm gestured a million, which made sense to his fuzzy mind, "Don't let what bad you've heard of Tevinter affect how y' see Dorian. Ferelden always smells of wet dogs and rubbish and no one says a word about it."

 

He'd managed to get himself worked up, almost forgetting the man himself was right there until he looked at the decoration on his wall. "Not to mention your heraldry. Dragons are cool. And so are you." He gazed at Dorian, eyes focused for that moment. "So if anyone else says otherwise, fffffffuck em."

 

Honestly, he didn't think one word of what he said was amusing in any sense of the world but he started laughing softly to himself, jumping a little when a hand tucked some of his hair behind one ear, perhaps lingering for longer than necessary.

 

"Thank you." Dorian murmured into it as those two words sent a delicious shiver along his spine, heightened from what little alcohol he'd consumed.

 

Tarrien had discovered he was nowhere near as guarded in this moment and for once in his life, he wanted to take the plunge. These days he didn't give people the chance to be too close, friends at best for fear of what may happen. But, it was a long time since he had made such a friend he valued deeply or cared for in the way that he did with Dorian, though he'd said nothing on the matter.

 

It's not as if it was some huge secret that he didn't belong to clan Lavellan, simply something he felt unnecessary to mention as it affected nothing. He preferred for people to make their assumptions while he remained content knowing the truth. The alcohol giving him the push on the back needed, Tarrien settled himself into a more comfortable position, facing Dorian fully, his mind clearer now.

 

"Truth is, I'm not-" He stopped, correcting himself, "-Wasn't, a part of clan Lavellan, the clan I was born to died from a werewolf attack, I was one of the few survivors and was transferred to them as a child, though the transition wasn't exactly smooth, more like an outsider looking in. I had ideas outside of my duty to the clan and they disapproved, usually brushing me off because the keeper made everyone aware of where I really came from so when the opportunity to spy came along I took the chance, I wanted a change of pace."

 

He sighed softly, regret etched into every feature. "Though I never fit in, they were the only living family I had and even if I wanted to build better relations with them, I don't have the choice now."

 

It was as if speaking those words aloud truly hit him, far more than some parchment with them written down. He was certainly alone now, with absolutely no familial ties. He may as well cease to exist. In fact, he would, once his duty as Inquisitor was fulfilled.

 

Heart squeezed in a vice-like grip, it took every ounce of his stubborn nature to not burst into tears right then and there. He hadn't made a habit of it before and it wouldn't help if he did now.

 

"Look at me, please." At Dorian's voice laced with kindness, Tarrien glanced at him and quickly had to look away, as the tenderness of his eyes in that moment hurt.

 

He was unable to do so, but that didn't matter. A finger hooked under his chin, encouraging him to lift his lowered head. He swallowed a few times and with the last bit of courage he had, did as Dorian asked.

 

"I don't know what it's like to lose family. At least, not in that sense." A sad smile graced his lips for a fleeting moment. "But as alone as you think you are, you're not. I know that you have touched many hearts in Skyhold, with your caring and cheeky nature, including mine." He reached for Tarrien's hand, placing it on his chest, directly across a beating heart.

 

"I have no plans to return to Tevinter anytime soon, the threat of Corypheus still remains. Inquisitor, I will stand at your side, in whatever form you wish."

 

Dorian's warm hand over his own, came as a great comfort, as did the beating of his heart, strangely. Never had he felt so close to someone. It touched him so deeply that despite his internal protests, tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. He tried to turn away and hide them, but a hand cupping his wet cheek stopped any further action.

 

Dorian softly brushed his fingers across Tarrien's cheek. Before to feel his blush and now to wipe away the sorrow, as much as possible. He moved closer to the elf, wine glass finally joining the other as he coaxed Tarrien into an embrace, hand moving rhythmically on his back, while the other cupped the back of his head.

 

At first, Tarrien stiffened, unable to help it due to the surprise. Dorian was so unbelievably warm and relaxing, that eventually, his arms wrapped loosely around the taller man in return, accepting the kind gesture for what it was and for once, allowing himself to let go as the tears soaked his fine clothing. Tarrien couldn't help but feel a little guilty at that thought.

 

Neither of them said anything, as words seemed to be a waste in that moment, Dorian's actions speaking far louder. Eventually, Tarrien was calm enough to pull away, once again in an embarrassed state.

 

"Better?" Dorian asked, more carefree than Tarrien had seen him.

 

He nodded wordlessly. A moment later, Dorian once more cupped his cheek. Only this time, he drew closer, dropping soft kisses and in the process, removing all traces of tear tracks.

 

Mouth agape, he looked up at the man, eyes with a twinkle of amusement hidden in their depths. "Do forgive me, you are very hard to resist."

 

Closing his mouth as abruptly as it dropped, he instead bit his lip. A moment later, a thumb brushed across it as not for the first time, Dorian whispered into his ear, twitching with how sensitive it was.

 

"Hmm. Do you perhaps like me, Inquisitor? Though the idea of you saying no is impossible, naturally."

 

"I'd be a fool not to." For the first time in a while, he showed Dorian an open, honest smile, not marred by worries or loss and in response to this, a pair of flawlessly shaped lips claimed his, familiar in taste from the wine previously shared, but a whole host of sweetness on their own.

 

Dorian took his time to sample him, as Tarrien allowed himself to be swept away by the blissful feeling, but not enough to remember to say one thing, before letting himself go completely.

 

"Call me Tarrien." Mind hazy for an entirely different reason, he managed to deliver his request, albeit with a breathy gasp.

 

"As you desire, Tarrien."

 

Oh, sweet Mythal, his name had never sounded so utterly divine.

 

With that thought in mind, he really did allow himself to let go. While he'd have his ups and downs, there was one thing he'd realised. Dorian would be at his side, through all of it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it always titles and summaries and never actual story content which stumps me?


End file.
